The Girl's Attractive
by bittersweetromance123
Summary: this is how i think some boys including edward see bella. sorry i suck at summaries but this is my first fanfic so be nice on the reviews please! everybody is welcome to give ideas if you have any. rated T just in case. read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's pov

I turned my head to look at my angel who was sitting beside me in the car. We were going to my house because she wanted to see my family whom she hadn't seen in so long.

"Can I turn on the radio Edward" my beautiful angel asked.

"Of course Bella" I replied.

She turned on the radio and the song that was playing reminded me so much of my sweet Bella.

_She looks good swiss cheese __  
__put your head from the hose__  
__A pistol's sneaking tease more__  
__than I can ignore__  
__A quick lap round the track, man, __  
__she's keeping me active___

_She looks good__  
__The girl's attractive__  
_

My Bella _is _attractive and beautiful. I think I might just dedicate this song to her since this song suits her, I thought. .

_  
__She looks good chip beef __  
__such a miracle fray__  
__I slice through me when I call her name__  
__Ain't no mystery a matter of fact is___

_She looks good__  
__The girl's attractive___

_Don't I can't resist her __  
__please tie me down__  
_

I guess it sort of reminds me of myself too.

_Mixed drinks always lead __  
__glass is as full as is tall__  
__But hip strip there's sweet rubbing alcohol__  
__A hook ball and chain __  
__oh the girl got you captive___

_She looks good__  
__The girl's attractive___

_Don't I can't contain myself __  
__please tie me down_

I love Bella more than anything in the world. I love everything about her. Her deep, chocolate brown, her brown hair, her clumsiness and her blood. It can be so tempting at times but I would never hurt my Bella. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's pov

We were a little over halfway to my house since Bella didn't want me to drive at 115 miles per hour. I absolutely hated driving slow. She was making me drive at 75 miles per hour and I hated it but at least I got to spend more time with my sweet angel. I tried to convince her that we wouldn't get a ticket or crash anywhere with my mind reading abilities if we were going at the speed of 115 miles per hour. But she brought the fact the if we were to crash I would probably walk out of the car unharmed while my sweet Bella probably couldn't do that, so unwillingly I slowed down for her.

My cell phone had started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open without looking at the caller Id.

"What?"

"Hi to you too Edward." Alice said.

"Alice, what _do_ you want?" I asked.

"I want you to hurry up and get your butt over here with Bella of course."

"Well Alice I'm driving at 75 miles per hour since Bella doesn't want me driving at 115 miles per hour." I said. Bella was giving me death glares now.

"Well you better-

I heard a gasp come from the other end of the phone.

"Alice?"

Bella was looking at me curiously with her wide chocolate brown eyes.

"She's having a vision." Jasper informed me.

"Jasper, ask her what her vision is about."

"Here, find out for yourself." Jasper said.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Edward, any second now you are going to-

"Oh my god" shrieked Bella.

Bella was looking out the with horrorstricken expression on her face. I looked at what she was looking at and my eyes went wide. Out on the middle of road was…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I know you guys want the next chapter and I've already written it on paper but I need to type it up. It should be there tomorrow. Please don't kill me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: these characters don't belong to me-all belong to Stephanie Meyer **

Epov

On the road was a car flipped over on its roof. There was glass all around the car and blood by the passenger door. I slammed the breaks and we stopped right in front of the damaged car. Bella was staring at the accident just as I was.

"Edward, what happened, are you still there?" Alice asked.

"Alice what was your vision about?" I asked. I was still staring at the destroyed car in front me.

"My vision was about a car getting wrecked on the same road that you were driving on. I think it might be blocking your way and there's a boy in the car who might die within ten minutes if you don't bring him here to Carlisle right this minute."

"Okay, I'll bring him over right now." I said. I hung up the phone. All that while Bella was looking at me with impatience and panic written all over her face.

"Ed-Edward, who's in the car?" Bella's voice was shaking.

"I don't know but we need to him to Carlisle right now or he'll die." I replied firmly.

"I'm going to go see who it is, Edward."

"Bella, you can't go there by yourself, there's glass everywhere and you could probably hurt yourself." There was glass everywhere and knowing Bella, she would most likely get hurt.

"There's blood everywhere Edward you can't go out there."

"I'll hold my breath." Before I gave her chance to reply, I said" I'm going out there with you whether you like it or not. And besides, knowing you, you'd probably get hurt especially with all that glass out there.

"Fine" she pouted.

"Come on let's go." I took a deep breath and held it and then got out of the car. Bella was already out of the car. Together, we walked to the car. I opened the passenger door and got the boy out. He had a gash going down his cheek and his head which were bleeding like crazy. While I was doing that Bella let out a gasp. I looked at here curiously. She was staring at the boy with a pained expression.

"That's Peirce Fuller. He was a really good friend of mine back in Phoenix." Her voice was barely over a whisper. Suddenly she looked up at me with her eyes wide and asked "Is he still alive?"

I checked for his pulse and I could hear his faint heartbeat but it was slowing down. We needed to go but I probably wouldn't get to Carlisle in time to save his life.

"He has a pulse Bella but we probably won't get to Carlisle in time to save him."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. Please don't cry, I thought. My heart ached when my sweet angel cried.

"Edward please save him." My angel begged.

I would do anything for her but this, I didn't know if I could this for her.

My angel had a tear rolling down her cheek. It pained me to see her like this.

"Please Edward"

I nodded my head and took a deep breath and sunk my teeth into Peirce's neck.

**AN/this chapter did not come out the way I wanted it to, but please review and tell me if you hated it or liked it. I need some ideas for the next chapter too, so PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. authors note 2

**AN/ I have no clue what to put in the next chapter so please review-I need some ideas. It might take a little while to update the next chapter because I get a lot of homework from school and I try to do this on the weekends but I couldn't think of anything for the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except pierce.**

Pierce's Pov

I had taken a plane from Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle, Washington and now I was headed down to Forks (After I had gotten off the plane I had rented a Black Honda to drive to Forks) to see one of my best friend Bella. It was going to be a surprise so nobody knew what I was doing or where I was going. It had been almost more than a year since I had seen her. I wonder how she was doing and if she had found a boyfriend? I had always had a small crush on her but I knew she always liked me as a friend and after seeing her turn down some of the boys that had asked her out, I got the feeling that she would probably turn me down too so I never asked her.

I was almost in Forks when my cell phone started ringing. I looked down to see it was my mother calling. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to her since I was never really close with my parents and I was pretty sure that they never really cared about me either. I was still staring at the phone when I realized that I was still driving and I wasn't watching the road. I looked up just in time to see the left of my car crash into an enormous, huge tree. I felt like everything around me was going in slow motion. As soon as my car hit the tree, it went skidding down the road. That lurched me forward and I hit my head about three times before I started seeing dark spots take over my vision. Before I sunk into darkness, I thought I heard a car engine close by.

Darkness surrounded me and everything was so quiet and peaceful. This must be heaven. Then the pain started. It started from my neck and went down my body from there. I felt like every part of my body was on fire. I wanted to scream and thrash around but for some reason I couldn't wake up or do anything. Whatever this was, it was not heaven-it was hell.

Bella Pov

"Bella I need you take Pierce to our house while dispose this car." Edward said.

"But how will you get home?"

"I'll run silly Bella." He smiled.

Edward picked Pierce up and carried him to the Volvo. Then he went to the passenger seat to get his cell phone from where he had dropped it. As soon as he picked it up it started to ring.

"Yes Alice?' She said something on the other line.

"Yes, Bella is going to bring Pierce to the house…I'll take care of that Alice, don't worry about it…okay bye."

"Bella, go ahead and get going and I promise I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, Edward" I gave him a peck on the lips and got into the car and headed off to the Cullen's house.

**AN/ I know it's been over a week since I last updated this story but i had no idea what to put in this chapter. I would like to thank magic26446 for giving some ideas to put in this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ I need at least ten reviews to update the next chapter. Some people have been asking me if this is a piercexbella, but it's actually an edwardxbella story so don't worry about it. I promise pierce and bella won't end up together. So ****please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except pierce of course.**

**Bella's pov**

After I had arrived at the house, Alice had carried Pierce to the living room and had laid him down on the couch. On the inside I was praying that Pierce would be okay.

"He's going to be okay Bella" said Alice.

I looked up at Alice. She must have seen my anxious expression...

"But what if something goes wrong during the transformation?" I asked.

"Bella did you forget that I can see the future. Trust me, he'll be just fine. You worry too much anyway."

I looked back down at Pierce. The expression on his face told that I was in pain. He still had dried blood on his face from where the glass had cut his forehead and cheek. Carlisle entered the living room. He took one look at Pierce and ran out of the room but returned with a bucket of water and a washcloth. He gave me sympathic smile before he started to wipe the dried blood off of Pierce's face with the wet washcloth.

I looked around the house and realized that no one was here.

"Where are all the others?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me and then looked back down at the blood he was cleaning off of Pierces' face.

"Oh" was all I could say. How could I've been so stupid? Then I looked around for Alice but she was no where to be seen.

"Where did Alice go?"

"She went to the backyard where the others are probably to get some fresh air. You may join them if you like." Carlisle responded.

I nodded my head and walked out to the backyard. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett were all there sitting around a table. It seemed as though they had been talking and oddly enough they had stopped talking as soon as I had entered the backyard.

"Come sit with us Bella" said Alice. She pointed to the empty chair next her. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Are you okay Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine Emmett. It's Pierce who I'm worried about."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, he'll be fine" said Alice.

I wonder what Pierce was doing here in Forks. I hadn't seen him since I left Phoenix, Arizona. I wasn't sure how I felt about Pierce being turned into a vampire. I wish Edward would turn me into one now but he wants to wait until after we're married which is fine by me. That's only a month away.

"Um Alice, when is Edward going to get here?" I asked.

"He should be here in five minutes."

"Bella how long have you know this friend of yours, Pierce Fuller for?" Esme asked?

"I've known him since kindergarten."

"Will you tell us exactly how you met him in kindergarten?" asked Esme.

"I will as soon as Edward gets here."

Everybody nodded there heads and said okay.

Edward's pov

I had gotten rid of the wrecked car as fast as I could and now I was running home, eager to get back to my angel. I had many questions to ask her like why hadn't she ever told me about Pierce. Hopefully she will tell me everything when I get home.

**AN/finally I finished writing this chapter. Took me three pages write and I hope you enjoyed it. So PLEASE REVIEW. I'm on break so I'll probably update the next chapter a lot faster than I did with this one. Tell me if I'm going to fast. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
